The goal of this protocol is to compare the effectiveness of acute plasma volume expansion with saline or with a plasma volume expander, dextran, in reducing plasma renin activity and aldosterone concentration, increasing blood flow, and inducing a natriuresis of specific interest is the possibility that the offspring of patients with essential hypertension, although normotensive, will demonstrate patterns similar to those documented in patients with essential hypertension that show features of non-modulation.